Silver threads of Fate
by Sos421
Summary: Experiencing the death of her beloved family and mentor, an orphaned Dunmer turns to the security of crime, only to be betrayed and forced into a Mystical binding contract. Now she must face the impossible while changing the face of nirn with it.


_Darkness, Decay, and death ideas that are common among the thoughts of the silent blades. Yes, these notions these simple ideals are commodities considered useless to the glory of our once awesome faction; The Dark brotherhood. After all when one of our comrades ponder upon such fantasies we end up overwhelmed by darkness, our thoughts decay, and our already corpses die. Such is the tragedy that comes for all those who contemplate all the atrocities we have committed. Though such wonder is beyond me for I can no longer hear the grim reapers bells. For I am the darkness that consumes, I am the decay that withers you, and I am the cold siren that sings to you; and my name can never be sung. Ah, but what a tale I have woven with my love of lies. Shall I tell you the legend of how I "Death" became mixture of darkness, fear, and blood. For Death is not my name but,_

_**Purpose…**_

Trapped I was, as my limbs were tied to one another by metal jagged shackles here in a shadowy corner, behind a stoned staircase, within the imperial city sewers. My feeble 14 yr old body tried to shake lose but only resulted with the shackles burrowing deeper in to my ashen dirt flesh. As dark chrisom dripped from my frail wrists I bitterly sneered at my captor, a Bandit ringleader named Jack infamous for collecting rare Elvin specimens to sell to necromancers or slavers of other kind. Jack, the Redguard, noticed my sneer and with a amused expression laugh carelessly away. After all, a broken down _Dunmer_ of a doll wasn't much of a threat. Clutching my stomach and hearing the growling pangs of hunger, I sighed miserably; glancing upward towards the other ends of the darkened room my hunger directed me to lay my eyes on a the rusty grey pale, residing on top of a desk, filled to the brim with stale bread that made me growl feral at it. But before I could ponder about escaping these "tight" shackles to snatch me a loaf of white bread, Jack kicked me right in the gut, knocking the wind right out of me; causing me to drift into a blurry deep sleep.

That day was beautiful. Here in the sun dazed meadow I remember a grinned plastered on my pink heart shaped lips, as I peered upward to an old imperial man laying asleep in the shade with a peculiar scroll across his face. I felt amazing too for no longer was I dressed in vomit green pants with shagged shirt nor bound in shackles covered in blood, sweat, and pain; instead I wore a perfectly designed white gown that seemed to flow with the wind. I rushed over to him with my bare clean feet feeling the pleasures of soft grass underneath as it brushed my dark azure skin. I hurried to the man, laying in a shade of a Weeping willow, and began to notice the scenery changing, no longer was I in the beautiful glowing meadow surrounded by aisles of lushes oaks, but pure darkness. Somehow though part of me didn't notice as I casually continued to galloped towards the familiar man. Onward I dashed yet in a few moments I started to stiffen alternating in a slower pace. Flashes of images seemed to replace the empty darkness as my body instantly froze. These images however where grueling and intolerable filled with carnage and the scent of burnt flesh that reminded me of my treacheries sorrow filled past, yet somehow my spirit escaped me leaving me horrified to witness scene after scene. Hatred grew as my otherworldly self completely ignored these demented images and continued to rush over to the imperial. The pictures finally deceased as my spirit reached her goal, panting and buckling her knees to catch her breath.

She glanced at the man with a brilliant smile and knelt down beside him shaking him to emerge from his slumber yet to no avail. With a click of her tongue the girl grinned playfully at the sleeping stranger, and suddenly with a devious smirk the girl jerked the scroll on top of the unmoving figure only to find a human skull drenched in a puddle of thick blood. The child just laughed as the weeping willow gnarl itself around me like a mouse who is being squeezed to death by a vicious snake. A few moments pass as the tree began to unravel, shedding the bark, to ensnare me into tight silken threads. My cruel shadow malevolently smiled at me, during what transpired, whispering words intelligible to any mortal ear. At this her smile deepened as she morphed into a humungous widow adorned in all sorts of rare gems and crawled over to prep her new prey for dinner. My hetro eyes widen in pure terror as the beast drew near. Yet I felt something was off, when I glanced at the spider I spot a ugly beast, but when my gaze wonder downward, I observed the most beautiful porcelain women disoriented by black and bearing the same attire as the beast itself. The women in the reflection noticed my gazed and the widow faded leaving me bound in spider silk threads. Struggling to get loose I halted, instantly, upon noticing a pale slender hand sending ripples of darkness as she emerged from the ocean of nothing. My left scarlet eye grew wider, my blind silver one remained undisturbed, and my breath stood still as I stared for the first clear portrait of the naked ethereal being. The women looked like she was sculpted from the gods themselves; her eyes were shaped in almonds colored in crystal venom, her nose is small perky and slender, her lips are like plump figs and are coloured a deep shades of rose, her hair is that of ebony silk flowing in waves of flames, and her skin flawless like the most noble diamond in all of the universe; matching her perfectly toned hourglass body. Sauntering over to my bound body the ethereal figure tenderly rubbed my flushing tear streaked cheeks. The spirit then rested her forehead upon mine whispering words of comfort, as dizziness overtook me, listening to her silky hum.

The women withdrew her forehead from mine causing me snap back to reality. She studied me for a moment and nodded her head with a frown gracing her features and glowered back at my captured form.

"How pitiful," She whispered," A child burdening my web, and taking up space were a more adequate tribute should be." A sigh of displeasure escaped her lips as she snatched my chin, cupping my cheek brutally in her left hand and tilting my chin upward in the other. She inspected my face for a few moments barely inches away and snarled. "You're _precious_, dear girl, such rare qualities you possess from your _breed_."I gulped fearfully at the lady and looked her straight in the eyes and quivered at the sight of what I saw; nothing.

"Where am I? And what the fuck are you a soul sucker from Quagmire?"At this she smiled and buried her perfectly sharp thumbnail into the outer layer of my cheek. I hissed in pain as both blood and tears escaped me and started to growl at the lady who hummed a chuckle and whispered.

"A award for your foolish disrespect mortal, speak out in gall again and expect a less merciful punishment." My face remand stoic, as I inwardly shrieked with pain, she continued not bothering to remove her thumb embedded in my face. "It is good that you listen, _precious_, after all I am not in a killing mode… _Yet_. And as for your questions; no you are not in the realm of Quagmire, if you were, you would not be tangled in my lovely web. And maybe, girl, on the former question, after all it depends on my soul sucking mood." Eyes alit with cruelty she dug deeper into my flesh swishing her thumb in my hallowed scarred cheek and sarcastically exclaimed. "My what fun! I have forgotten how playful you mortal children are." She laughed mirthlessly while extracting her thumb from my bloodied cheek and sighed. "Normally I seek to use you tributes for a snack but alas torturing you to death will be equally satisfying." Releasing her grasp the lady suddenly spawned six bloodied limbs that erupted from the sides of her torso; her face tensed into a snarl revealing a pair of flawless white fangs itching to sink into soft flesh. Giggling with morbid glee the bitch jerked her hands upward ready to slash my struggling body. Terrified, I instantly bellowed causing the freak show to halt in mid air.

'What the fuck! Are you insane? Don't kill me, for the love of the eight don't! In exchange I promise to be your slave, or whatever the _fuck_ you want! Just show some _damn_ mercy!" Still in a deadly stance she smirked amusedly at my trembling form and inquired.

"It seems your quick to change your tune when survival beckons? Child... After all you offer your services without a second thought; not realizing all the pain I can relinquish to you, and your pathetic persona, when your damned in my dominion?" Cocking her head in a mocking manner." If so, my dear, your haggling skills are quite deplorable." She resumed her motion and slashed me across my chest, which released me from my silky cage into another prison as I plummeted quickly through the shadowy abyss. Howling from the dive in the endless sea of black, the women emerged from no where, near my person, and chuckled.

"My, my dear, what is the matter? Are you afraid of heights or are you to busy relieving yourself like a frighten little brat?" At this I screeched_._

_"_Fuck, you!" The beast, chuckled, and with a click of her tongue, embraced me with her eight limbs, cooing delicately in my pierced ear as our descend lamely froze.

"I accept your offer, _precious_, but instead of your services for eternity how about a favor for a favor. _Hmmm?" _The lady released me when we stood completely still and I plunged to the invisible ground head first.

"A life for a life, a lie for a lie." She echoed. As I stumbled to get up, I started rubbing my aching head and scowled. "Was that necessary?" At this she smirked.

"Of course, Dunmer, entertainment is a necessity of life." I hate her so much. "Now child, be grateful, be an optimist, after all I did decide to spare your worthless hide if that's any consolation." I wish the bitch was thrown in a vat of lava, and crushed to death, by millions of ton boulders.

"You expect me to help you? Are fucked in the head or something! You nearly killed me like eight fucking times and tortured the shit out of me, giving me this _lovely_ scar on my fucking cheek. Just to butter me up for a fucking favor!" I spat, spitefully crossing my arms in response, as she quirked her brow for my short term memory.

"I will take that as a yes…After all, I fulfilled my end of the bargain; now it is time, for you, to fulfill yours." At this I blinked, remembering the words I spoke not too long ago. Sighing, I murmured in resignation.

"Tricky bitch." She smiled.

"Find a bandit ringleader, by the name of Jack, and kill him. Do so and I won't do the same to you. Fair enough?" At this I glanced at her, confused.

"Why?" Not that I minded killing the son of a bitch, since he is the reason I am in this shit of a mess, but I am curious nonetheless. The minute I finished my sentence, however, the fiend grabbed my wrists, dangled me in her front, snarling her fangs as she sank them into my neck, only to retract her jaw just to lick the liquid oozing with her snake like tongue. Releasing her hold on my wrists I dove back into the abyss, my vision blurred as I vanished through the ripples of darkness only to hear a soft echo in the air.

"That mark binds you to your promise, child, if you harbor any ideas of straying from your task, venom will spread corroding your body in a very gruesome _slow _manner." Fighting to stay awake I could only hear her mellifluous chuckles as blackness overtook me and a single sentence began ringing in my ears.

"The strings of fate foresee a great power hidden within you, child, so great that even the gods will be an awe in its silver light. When the time comes and the need arises, unleash your fury, show all your brilliances, and burn all those who dare stand in you way; _Tatyana_."


End file.
